Champ gets to top
by LegacyChick
Summary: Takes place after Dean's match at Elimination Chamber. The boys put the stolen belt to good use. Pairing: Ambreigns, Warning: Slash, Smut, Little Roughness


**Dedicated to subseeker. Huge Thanks for not only beta'ing but also kinda inspiring this (I've read a request on her tumblr).**

 **First time I've written any Ambreigns, so please tell me if it's as good as I hope it is ;) Enjoy ya'll!**

 **Takes place after Dean's match at Elimination Chamber/No Escape.**

 **Pairing: Ambreigns**

 **Warning: Slash, Smut, Little Roughness**

 **Disclaimer: I own my imagination and nothing else.**

* * *

"You called me baby out there!" Roman could barely breathe from all the laughing on their way back. Even though he hadn't had a match tonight, it had been one hell of a show. For them. "Huh. Yeah." Dean shrugged his shoulders, wide grin still plastered on his face. Surely, that grin wouldn't leave his lips for days. Fuck, he had gold slung over his shoulder, the big one, though not officially. The lockerroom was empty when they finally returned, having been held up by interviewers and cameras on their way back. Their celebration had only just begun.

"Lucky I didn't say 'Champ gets to top' instead of 'Champ buys the beer'." Roman laughed heartily at that, the sound going straight to his lover's groin. That laugh had always had that effect on him, right from the beginning. Their friendship had grown into more practically over night, without them even really realizing it. Easy. That's what it had been, that's what it still was. Uncomplicated. Right from the scratch. There had never been any doubts, any insecurities, from neither one of them, because it'd always felt right. Good. That connection had just been there and they'd both taken it and run with it. Just like Dean'd done with that belt tonight.

Strong arms wrapped around a lean waist, brown orbs stared into clear-blue sparkles. Roman knew this side of his lover, as well as he knew his darker side. He was relieved those days were gone -for now-, trying to cherish the good mood Dean was in as long as it'd last.

"Let's make good on that promise. Right now." "The beer?" Dean knew exactly what he meant, that cocky smirk plastered on those suckable lips giving him away. But Roman reminded him nonetheless what he really meant, pushing his hips forward. Dean's lids fluttered for a fraction, the smirk giving way to a grin. "Ahhh, that."

Roman licked his lips before crashing them down onto his lovers, groaning low in his throat when Dean's hand instantly found his neck. Possessively. There was a mutual understanding between them that this wasn't the time to go slow and soft, though it was a rare thing with them anyway. They'd have the whole night to celebrate properly. Now they needed to get rid of all the pent-up sexual tension first. The adrenaline had been enough already to make them both semi-hard, the heat and passion now doing the rest.

Cargo-pants were roughly pulled down in a heart-beat, pooling around Romans knees along with his tight boxer-shorts. Dean's jeans followed suit, the gasp as his raging hard-on was met by the cool air in the lockerroom only a short interference of the moans and groans ringing through the room.

Roman turned around without having to be asked or ordered, much to his lovers delight. The blue seas sparkled in deep fascination and admiration as he took in the tall Samoan so willingly spreading his legs for him. He'd prefer him completely naked, on their bed, on all fours anytime, but this was just as good, just as thrilling. His real treat though was the surprise that waited for him when he ran his fingers over Romans crack.

"Shit! You kinky fucker, you!" His eyes glazed over immediately as they followed the path of his fingers, mouth going dry as he not only felt but also saw the black leather-plug firmly tugged between Romans cheeks, spreading his hole wide for him. It was the kinkiest thing he'd ever seen before, and surely the sexiest. "When did you…" They'd been together pretty much the whole day. It was a miracle to him how he hadn't recognized anything. "When you got ready for your match."

Dean groaned, momentarily closing his eyes. Images of his lover sneaking into one of the bathroom-stalls to prepare himself flashed before his inner eye. "Fuck." His hips bucked involuntarily. He was glad he hadn't known before. A painfully throbbing boner during his match surely would've made it impossible to perform.

"Dean!" The neediness in Romans voice brought him back into the then and there immediately, eyes flying back open, three shades darker than before. Roman was wiggling his perfect ass invitingly, looking back at him with pure heat in his brown orbs. An image Dean'd store away in the back of his mind for desperate, lonely times.

After drawing a deep breath, he circled the little toy with his fingertip, glowing in that full-body-shiver Roman reacted with, before he finally pulled the plug out. Instead of replacing it with his throbbing sex though, he dropped down on his knees before Roman could protest and dove right in with his tongue. He was a man driven by his instincts, and that one he'd had from the very second he'd seen that shiny thing in his lover's hole. Romans whole body shuddered, the Samoans animalistic groan echoing through the silence of the four walls. His hips bucked instinctively, his fingers twitching against the cold metal of the locker. He could feel Dean's shit-eating grin against his skin, tongue probing deep, lubing his walls up.

"Dean, damn it!" Dean only stayed down for a few laps and licks, spitting on the twitching hole before rising again. "The belt! Don't forget…" Roman didn't need to finish the sentence, his lover already fishing for the earlier discarded gold to wrap it around his waist. The plan they'd both had since they'd gotten the script for tonight a few weeks ago. Shit, it felt good. So good that Dean almost forgot everything around him, even his desperate lover. Only when he heard Roman growl low in his throat, did he shake his head free of all distractions.

Pressing his body close to his lovers, he placed a kiss to the others neck. The "Thank You" was barely audible, but Roman heard and understood, reaching back to squeeze Deans thigh reassuringly. He just wanted to protest, Dean's hand on his dick, the blonde's fingers firm around his throbbing flesh, when Dean finally surged forward and the annoyed "Dean!" turned into a howled "Holy shit!" that surely alarmed everyone still in the hallway of their presence.

Dean honestly loved to savor the feeling of being so deeply buried inside of Roman's walls, but it was neither the time nor the place for such sentiments then. He eased out again, gaze fixated on his dick sliding from his lovers twitching hole, the golden sparkle from the belt in the corner of his vision only adding to his desire. His free hand found Roman's hip, fingers splaying over that perfectly smooth skin. He plunged right back in, groaning at that heavenly friction of the roughly prepared walls. They gripped him just right. He admired the view for a moment or two, before starting a well-known rhythm. Roman threw his head back, presenting his throat to Dean who immediately attacked the skin with his tongue and teeth, licking, nipping, biting, sucking the salty drops of sweat right off his lover.

The belt clanged between them, repeatedly hitting Roman's vest and the curves of his cheeks, sure to leave scratches and marks on the sun-tanned skin. He'd have to make sure to fuck Roman again with that belt on, solely for the opportunity to film it. Maybe he'd even send the little movie to Seth. His grin widened as he thought about it, hips and hand erratically for that moment, until Roman's fingers wrapped around his own to join him in pumping the Samoan's aching length. He'd been so absent, he hadn't even realized the beautiful sounds dropping from his lover's lips, the whimpers and groans a symphony to his ears.

He was sure, Roman was hurting, loving him even more for so willingly taking the pain, for even enjoying it. "God, Ro!" He was rewarded by the brunette purposefully tensing his walls, almost causing him to explode on the spot. His fingers clamped down on Roman's sides, twitching, feeling up that smooth skin, and by god, he needed to feel more. To see more. Little time be damned.

He pulled out of the spasming hole, groaning when his eyes took in that erotic sight, the little bit of pre-cum mixed with blood smeared on his dick, dripping out of his lover. He was so fascinated, he almost overheard the disappointed groan leaving Roman's throat, but he was quick to recover. "Get your vest and your shirt off!" Roman groaned again, impatiently, his head resting against his forearm, braced against the cold locker. "Ro, need to feel more of you." Dean's lips so close to his ear, the hot breath fanning over his damp skin did nothing to help his painfully throbbing erection, but he wasn't going to reject Dean's wish. He never did.

He made quick work of vest and shirt, dropping them carelessly to the floor, before looking back over his shoulder at his younger lover pleadingly. He'd been so close already, needing to get off so damn bad that it hurt.

Dean understood that look wordlessly. He always did. Feeling up that taut back, he slid his hands over that acquainted skin, the body he knew better than his own, before lining back up with Roman's entrance and pushing straight back in to the hilt again. After licking a stripe up Roman's throat, enjoying the warmth surrounding him for a second, he went straight back to plummeting into him while admiring the shiny gold slapping against Roman's lower back with every thrust.

The sound of the cold metal against naked skin drowned out their harsh breathing and loud grunting but had the same effect. It made their arousals even stronger, their longing bigger, adding to the thrill. He loved Roman's body, all of it, but it wasn't the reason why he'd fallen for him. Roman was so much more to him than just a pretty guy, and he loved every single piece of him, body, soul, heart and mind, though he'd never say it out loud. There was no need for it. They knew neither of them would ever use the 'L'-word, because it wasn't necessary. They just needed to look at each other and they knew.

His hands found their way to quivering abs, fingers splaying over them just to feel. Roman's pants dropped lower and lower with every forceful thrust, revealing those powerful thighs to his vision, thighs which felt so damn good wrapped around him. His hands dropped down to them, gripping them tight, vision blurry as he fixated his blues on the twitching hole sucking in his throbbing dick.

"Dean, please!" The else so booming, confident voice was reduced to a high-pitched whine, Dean's lips twitching up into a smug grin as he looked up from the hypnotizing image below their waists. The belt had already left its marks on Romans perfect skin, the muscles in his back spasming, shoulders tense. He still had his forehead rested against his arm, an image of pure desperation and exhaustion. Dean raised one hand to tangle it in those smooth, velvety locks, fingers gripping and pulling tight to bring his lover's head closer to his own. He needed to taste those sinful lips, needed to see those reflecting brown pearls, the red-painted cheeks.

He was so damn close already, driven by the delicious friction the belt created on his skin, the thrill of being caught, mainly the adrenaline cursing through his body. And he knew Roman was on the edge, too. He knew by the way his walls gripped him this little bit tighter, the way his shoulders twitched and his fingers clenched. By the way his breath hitched ever so often.

Roman turned his head, understanding the silent plea. Their lips crashed the same time Dean's fingers wrapped around his lover's abandoned sex. Their tongues dueled, Dean's hips speeding up, hand flying expertly over Roman's pulsing sex.

Roman was the first to crumble, tensing from head to toe before exploding with a hoarse cry. The spasming walls were enough to make Dean follow, hips pummeling out of control, hand still firmly milking Roman for all he was worth, as he filled his lovers clenching hole. He collapsed with his head between Romans shoulder-blades, breathing ragged, heart pumping wildly, grin plastered on his lips. His hand slipped from Roman's hair and found a new home on his side, tenderly stroking the shivering skin.

Roman moved first, gently stirring Dean away so he could turn around. His lips caressed the blonde's face, featherlike kisses breathed onto his skin, before their lips met in a tender kiss. "That belt looks fucking good on you." "Yeah." Dean was still too dazed to really think, let alone form any coherent sentence, but the idea he'd had earlier slipped from his tongue nonetheless. "Think we'll do this again later. To tape it. For Seth." Roman's smirk matched his own, hands squeezing his lover's still quivering buttcheeks. It drew a growl from deep within Dean's throat, the blonde attacking Roman's lips instantly. "And maybe we could not only switch positions but also gold." It was Roman's turn to growl, cock immediately stirring back to life at the images that suggestion provided him with.

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
